


Naughty List Treat

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Elf, Gen, NSFW, elf!Merlin, naughty list elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most grownups no longer believe in Santa Claus, but for those who still do, still find their hearts desire under the tree on Christmas morning. But what happens when you are both naughty and nice in equal measure? (Arthur Pendragon can answer that question :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty List Treat

 


End file.
